Angel
by bibliosaurus-rex
Summary: Magnus likes to play little pranks on his boyfriend, and this one involves making his cwardrobe dissapear whilst Alec is in the shower... all aside from a pair of pink booty shorts. Alec is not pleased, but the worst is yet to come. Malec Oneshot. Fluff. Kissing. A lil nudity.


Magnus poured himself a drink. What _was_ this? It looked alcoholic.

He heard the shower turn off in the next room over. Alec's humming could be heard, muffled by the bathroom door. He grinned. Alec emerged from the bathroom, swathed in a towel and dripping. Steam billowed from the white-tiled room behind him.

"Whatever you do, don't get water on the rug."

Magnus looked his boyfriend up and down. It was nice to know Alec worked out. He supposed you had to, if you were a Shadowhunter. Magnus looked down at his own belly. He wondered if all the alcohol was making him fatter. If it was, Alec never said anything.

Alec waddled into the bedroom and Magnus took a seat on the sofa, sipping idly. He twisted a shimmering band of magic between his fingers. The drink tasted like fake cherries, and was a bubbly coral color. He waited.

" _Magnus."_

The warlock's smile erupted.

 _"Magnus_ where are my clothes."

"I don't know darling," he called back to Alec. "Have you checked the wardrobe?"

 _"What have you done with my clothes?"_

The answer to that, of course, was a transportation spell. They were all in one of Magnus's warehouses somewhere in the Caribbean. He didn't feel like telling Alec as much.

"Magnus get in here" Alec sounded rather cross. Magnus supposed he would be too, if Alec hid all his clothes. Then again, Magnus had more clothes than could viably be put anywhere _but_ the closet.

He sidled into the room, cradling his glass, and trying to look innocent. Alec stood, towel still around his waist, fuming at an empty cupboard.

"See! Not all of your clothes have vanished. Those shorts are still there. Wear those."

The shorts in question had been a Christmas present from Magnus. They were bright pink, and said 'ANGEL' across the butt. Alec swore they sparkled. Magnus called them 'tastefully trashy'. Alec called them 'stripper gear'. He'd turned very red when he opened them that morning. Alec had gotten Magnus drinkable glitter to add to his cocktails, and grudgingly worn the shorts that night. They were _very_ short shorts. Magnus wondered if perhaps he enjoyed the shorts more than Alec did.

"I will have to borrow some of your clothes until you return mine"

"Who says I took them!" Magnus objected. Alec gave him a look.

 _"Fine."_ Magnus threw open his closet. A cloud of glitter whooshed into the room. Alec looked defeated.

"Do you have anything that doesn't look like it was previously owned by an _actual fairy"_

"Honestly," Magnus thought hard, "no."

Alec sighed. "You've had your fun Magnus. Give me my clothes back."

Magnus grinned devilishly. "No." He swept from the room.

" _Magnus"_ Alec whined.

"Just wear the shorts! I don't see what the issue is! You look great in them!" Magnus called from the living room.

"They're _pink_ "

"Oi!" Magnus looked down at his own muted rose-colored shirt.

Magnus stood in the lounge, savoring his drink. Alec emerged from the bedroom, clad in the ridiculous shorts. Magnus had forgotten how much he _liked_ those shorts.

"Come here." Magnus beckoned Alec over, putting down his drink and devoting both hands to his boyfriend. He had to stand on tiptoes to get a kiss in, but in was worth it to feel Alec's bare chest beneath his fingertips.

The one big issue with living in Magnus's apartment was that he never locked the door during the day. Once Magnus was dressed, he was always ready to receive guests. The one big issue with _Alec_ living in Magnus's apartment was that he was a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters tend to be needed for emergency missions at inopportune moments, and if these Shadowhunters kept their doors unlocked, they tended to get their friends barging in on them at random moments. So the one big issue with Magnus snogging a half-dressed Alec in the middle of the living room, is that it was just the kind of moment someone would come barging in.

That someone happened to be, for Alec's eternal grief, Jace.

Alec jumped back, face rapidly turning the same shocking pink as his shorts. Jace froze. The two had a very long, awkward moment of eye contact. Nobody moved.

"Nice shorts" Jace said finally. Alec looked mortified.

Magnus clicked, and there was a fizzing noise. "Your wardrobe is back to normal,"

Alec bustled out of the room.

"I.. uhh… needed Alec for some… Parabatai tracking…" Jace sounded deeper and more awkward than normal.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I think I can spare him for a bit. Drink?" Jace refused. Magnus muttered something about boring Shadowhunters, ruining all his fun.

There was a jarring silence as they waited for Alec to change. He finally emerged, clad in his usual dark V-neck and cargo pants. The Shadowhunters began heading out. Magnus watched them go and smirked to himself. He could see a pink waistband peeking over the top of Alec's pants.

"Alec," Magnus said softly, "pull your trousers up." Alec flushed.

Perhaps Alec didn't hate the shorts as much as he made out.

Jace and Alec had never looked so afraid to look at each other. Jace shot Magnus a look he couldn't quite read. Magnus didn't see a problem. They _lived_ together! What did Jace think they did all day? _Crochet?_

As the Parabatai walked down the hall, Magnus heard Alec say something about getting him to lock the door more often.

"I'm just glad you're happy, mate."

"For your information, it was not my choice to wear those…" Their voices faded as they began traipsing down the stairs.

Magnus poured himself another drink, and hoped their mission was a short one.


End file.
